Today's vehicles, especially today's manufactured motor vehicles, may be outfitted with remote-controlled locking systems, clocks synchronized with a reference clock, navigation systems as well as antennas for radio reception. The systems mentioned may be accommodated in the vehicle in decentralized fashion, and in each case they represent a separate interface for information exchange within certain transmitter/receiver systems. The increasingly strict conditions upon the operation of mobile phones while driving require solutions that limit to a minimum the distraction of attentiveness of the driver to traffic happenings.
In the headliner (roofliner) structure of motor vehicles, these days, reading lamps assigned to passenger seats, sun shades, diverse places where one may keep garage door openers, sun glasses, etc, are accommodated, as well as displays which make parking easier for the driver and indicate the distance to obstacles that border on the parking space, optically and acoustically. In addition, in the headliner control panels are accommodated for operating lifting roofs/sliding roofs as well as temperature indicators which, for example, measure the outside temperature and display it to the driver.
Rain sensors are generally fastened to the windshield, and they automatically activate the windshield wiper drive, in response to the change of the refractive index of the windshield caused by rain drops and correspondingly recorded, without an intervention by the driver being required.
In the headliner of a motor vehicle, in addition, the receiving station of a central locking system may be accommodated, to which the driver directs an appropriate transmission element to terminate the locking condition of the vehicle doors, and after the transmission of a coded signal the locking of the vehicle doors is terminated.